Guardian
"Yes, the Guardian. The wolf born as the 'chosen one'. They are sent down from Canistar by the god of prophets, Lucan. They solve dire situations in the land. I've even heard some prophets in the past have saved the land from incidents that were so severe, they could have destroyed all of Wolfshire. They are heroes, born with supernatural powers. When they are pups, they are known to age very fast, and know everything as if they were an adult." : ― Resabi A '''Guardian '''is a wolf who is born with the soul of the ten past prophets, a gift bestowed to certain wolves favored by Lucan. They have special powers and are known for saving Wolfshire from severe situations. Although Guardians are rare, it is very common for more than one to appear when they are sent by Lucan. It is said that the wolves of Wolfshire have always guided, protected, and served the Guardian. However, many wolves in Wolfshire have become miserable due to conflicts happening nearly every day. Most of these conflicts involve Guardians, because they are known to be confused with their power when they are first sent by Lucan. They often make mistakes, and this can lead to more conflicts and even wars. As a result, not many wolves are excited for the coming of the Guardian. There are many wolves that believe when a dire situation occurs that cannot be solved, and can even end the land of Wolfshire, the Guardian will be the only one who knows how to solve it. History Before Guardians existed, there were very similar wolves called prophets. The prophets were chosen by Lucan to help in the land of Wolfshire, but were granted very few or no powers at the time. The first prophets to be sent were Apocalypse and Koga. Many other prophets were sent to Wolfshire and helped solve severe situations. After 10 were sent, Lucan decided that the prophets should be granted more powers to help in the land. He sent down Guardians, with powers capable to solve more severe situations. After this proved to be much more beneficial, Apocalypse and Koga, the second prophet, were sent to Wolfshire a second time to help the wolves of Alpine Rock. Chief Icebound was leading his pack in the March of Hunger at this time, when the ice began cracking and threatened to break the entire territory. Unable to solve the situation without powers, Apocalypse and Koga asked Lucan to send a Guardian, and they were transformed into Crimson and Karoph, the future major Guardians chosen by Lucan. Notable Guardians * Crimson – A member of the Wolfsbane Pack and the first Guardian, sent with Karoph. He is renowned for ending the war between Wolfsbane and Thorranaw. He has the spirit of Apocalypse. * Karoph – A harthol of the Wolfsbane Pack with the power to transform into a saber cat. He is the second Guardian, sent with Crimson. He has the spirit of Koga. Notable Prophets * Apocalypse – The first prophet, sent with Koga. Of all ten souls of the past prophets, Apocalypse's is the most prominent in Crimson. As a result, Crimson is most similar to Apocalypse. * Koga – The second prophet, sent with Apocalypse. Of all ten souls of the past prophets, Koga's is the most prominent in Karoph. As a result, Karoph is most similar to Koga. Trivia * The major Guardians in the series are Crimson and Karoph. * All Guardians have the souls of the ten past prophets, but one prophet's soul is the strongest and most prominent in them. This makes the Guardian be most similar to the prophet whose soul is the strongest. * Guardians always have red diamonds somewhere on their body. The diamond is a symbol for the starry diamond-shaped "floor" in the Time Scar, known as the Constellation of Prophets, and red is a symbol for the blood of the past prophets. These diamonds declare them abnormal wolves. * It is very common for two Guardians to appear at the same time. * Guardians are known to age abnormally fast. They are also very wise and know many things as if they were an adult. There is no explanation for this, and is simply known as a usual trait for Guardians. * Some previously "normal" wolves can be chosen to be the Guardian long after they were born. Karoph realized he was a Guardian as an adult, rather than being born one like Crimson.